Zot
Retired Marvel OC Caim Kataras is a Freshman at Xavier's Institute for those that would know. Before that, he seemed like a stray on New York streets that had a habit of killing the bank electrial equipment. Zot was reported originally in the papers as the partner to Electro, but at Electro's arrest, there have been some questions about that. Background Caim was born to Simon and Lilia Kataras, the youngest born. He had an older brother named Michael, born a year before Caim. On the way home from the hospital, Simon and Lilia got into a car wreck. While Lilia tried to protect her children, she could only save Caim and then she later died because she didnt treat her injuries soon enough, more worried about the babe Simon however blamed Caim for Lilia's death, that before the wreck, Caim was screaming and crying bloody murder, causing the young parents to try and check on the babe when the accident happened. Because of this, Simon beaten Caim, never bringing himself to kill the child. Caim's life growing up was one of abuse and pain. He tried his best to make his father proud but everytime he tried to do something, it brought nothing but rage to the man, bringing him to beat the child. Simon would then turn to crime, using the boy to do his dirty work. The idea was simple, If Caim got caught, the child would get sent away, while if Caim didnt get caught, then they would live better. It was a teacher in school who befriended the kid try to get him to do better. Everything the teacher did to directly help Caim was met with the same result: that it was a situation the family had to solve. So the man tried his best to encourage the good he could see in the boy, encouraged the boy to do what he believed to be right. Caim tried his best to please his father and upon hitting puberty it was then the incident would happen. At first, Caim would notice electronics messing up as he passed by and he was prone to getting zapped with static electricity. His powers didnt show themselves until he turned fourteen. In rage he smashed in an ATM with a crowbar, electricity arcing and hitting the crowbar. While it was still a painful process, he didnt die and when he could focus his mind or become more anxious, he realized he could force electricity to blast out of his hands at what he targetted. He went to his father for help only for his father to use his powers to do more serious crimes, ranging from stealing cars to robbing ATMs. When Caim would finally turn 16, his father was caught in a chop shop, the boy being sent to live in a foster home since there was no relatives nearby. And thus was how Caim's story begins. Personality Caim's personality is unusual. He will sometimes be serious before the next minute cracking jokes and being sarcastic. Despite this however, the boy possesses a desire to do whats right, however he has been used to doing questionable things for so long, he doesnt view it the same. He views his stealing to be similat to robin hood in that regard. Logs *2011-06-18 - Caim's Past & Future: Forced Adoption - Maxwell Dillon poses as Caim's cousin and takes the kid from foster care for criminal intentions. *2011-06-18 - Caim's Past & Future: Dawning a New Face - Electro introduces his criminal face to Caim, while giving him a new uniform to wear, and choosing a codename. *2011-06-19 - Caim's Past & Future: The First Job - Electro and Zot's first job together, and Captain America comes to save the day. (DG: 2011-06-19 - Electro on the Loose) *2011-06-24 - Caim's Past & Future: I'll Take Responsibility - Xavier graduates go out for a movie, and end up stopping a bank robbery. In the progress, they pick up two strays, one a mini-Scott and the other a mini-Logan. Oh crap... (DG: 2011-06-25 - Electro Arrested) *2011-07-09 - Garage Quality-Time - Scott invites Caim out to the garage for some quality-time. Jean ends up joining them, and Caim finds out he has a lot of decision making to do, and likely more support than he ever wanted. *2011-12-18 - Acts of Vengeance: Original Sin-ister Six - Sinister Six attack the X-Mansion. Category:Marvel Original Category:Marvel Hero Category:North Salem Category:Marvel Retired